


Troubled Times With Friends You Don't Remember

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Centuries [2]
Category: Blink-182, Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bonding, First Time Shifting, High School, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... So she has no idea who, or what she actually is?" The voice asked curiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Times With Friends You Don't Remember

Alex shifted soundly, eyes opening at a snail's pace. She blinked & rolled onto her stomach, almost falling off as she soon realized it wasn't her plush bed beneath her small frame, but in fact a raggedy, yet comfy couch. She groaned softly as a bright light blinded her, hand thrown up in front of her face to allow her eyes time to adjust.

"... Where am I?" Alex said quietly. She stealthily slipped off the couch, minding the somewhat creaky wood floor beneath her feet as she walked around the room.

"Billie, why is she here?" Alex halted at the sound of the voice, she couldn't pinpoint it to be anyone she knew. She pressed against the wall & listened to the conversation at hand.

"I said more than I should've, that's why," her master said sounding frustrated with himself, "I know I promised you & Tre to protect her... I didn't mean- I'd just thought she knew, & didn't say anything- ugh!" Alex jumped as fists slammed against a table. _Who's Tre?_ She wondered.

"I understand. Have fun explaining that to Tre though, he won't be so understanding." The ominous voice replied calmly. Silence overtook the room, "... So she has no idea who, or what she actually is?" The voice asked curiously.

"That's right. I asked her, she stated that same bullshit Michael & Gabriel got stuck in her head." Alex gasped quietly at the curse falling from her master's lips. "She's much like me don't be surprised, but... She sucks at easedropping." Alex squeaked when her master appeared besides her, she fell flat on her rump.

"... Sorry." Alex said mumbling out her apology, eyes on the ground in front of her. Billie shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger & thumb.

"Get up. I have someone I want you to meet." Billie stated blankly. Alex stood up, hands behind her back & head hung low as she entered the kitchen to meet Billie's friend. "This is Mike Dirnt, a good friend of mine. Mike, you already know Alex I take it?" He asked with a smirk.

Mike nodded coolly, "Yes. Alex, it's good to see you." He said with a curt nod of his head. Alex's eyes clicked up, meeting soft blue, she smiled small & sheepishly. "Your wings. They're lovely." Mike commented seeing the wings tuck further against her back.

"T-thanks." Alex replied shakily. Mike took a hesitant step forward, arms extended as his eyes remained on her wings.

"May I?" Mike asked looking to her for permission. Alex blinked hard, releasing a breath she did not know she had been holding. She turned around, facing Billie.

"Of course." She said. Alex tried relaxing her muscles pulled taunt in her back. The moment Mike's fingers brushed the midnight black feathers, Alex simultaneously relaxed. Billie smiled happily at her. Mike carded his long fingers through all the feathers, loving how plush, & fluffy they were.

"So soft... Just like mine use to be." Mike commented sadly. Alex slowly turned around, not knowing what was compelling her. But she took one of his hands into both of hers, brown melting into blue as she pictured what Mike's wings would look like. Mike gasped, as did Billie. "... My wings..." Wings larger than Alex's sprouted out of Mike's back, they were a lightish brown, with tiger like stripes of a deeper brown slashing through them like lightning in the sky.

"... Mike." Billie breathed & went to touch them, they were just as soft & neatly kept as always. Both males blinked in confusion as the wings slowly vanished from existence. Mike barely realized Alex no longer held his hand, but now had collasped on the floor in a heap, wings sagging as she pressed a hand to her head.

"Oh my- Alex!" Both Mike's & Billie's eyes flew open at the sound of their friend. Tre came rushing it, they both flinched as the door slammed. "Alex, are you okay? What have they done to you? What have you two done to Alex!?" Tre asked pulling Alex's face close to his chest. He paid little attention to her trying to pull away as he glared at Billie & Mike.

"Ugh!" Alex finally managed to free her head, "I don't even know you! What the heck?! They did nothing, Billie! Who is this man!?" Alex exclaimed & scrambled to her master's feet, arms curling around his leg as she stared wide eyed at the mysterious man. Billie patted her head & shrugged when he met Tre's confused gaze.

"She doesn't remember." He stated simply. Tre stood rigidly & nodded solemnly.

He sniffed, "I'll be in my room. Good night." Tre said before walking down the hall & making a sharp right. Alex looked up at Billie, finding him seeming to have aged another millennium or so.

"Billie, what's wrong? Have I disappointed you?" Alex asked fearful of the answer. Billie pulled her up into a hug.

"You could never disappoint me." He said into her hair. "There are just things we need to explain to you. When we tell you these things, they should begin to ring a bell, but until then get some rest. Kay?" Billie questioned as he released her.

Alex nodded, "Alright." She said & walked back over to the couch, Mike caught her by the arm.

"No, no, we have a guest bedroom. You & Billie will sleep there?" Mike asked turning to Billie. The raven haired man nodded & Mike continued to lead Alex to the back room.


End file.
